


Class of '78

by Jewels_p



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sad, Snape is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewels_p/pseuds/Jewels_p
Summary: After the War, it falls to Minerva to clear Snape's rooms and she finds an unexpected memento.





	Class of '78

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Betaed by anyone but me and Grammarly, hopefully not too awful.

 

She'd been putting the job off with uncharacteristic procrastination she knew but now it had to be done.

 

She'd already cleared the office, bare now of both Albus's surviving gadgets and Severus's papers. She opened the door to the headmaster's private quartets and expanded the trunk she had brought to pack those things worth keeping in. One of those signature robes went in, she checked the pockets of the rest then laid them aside unsure whether to destroy them or donate them. Going for an easier decision she packed the books that weren't from the library, piling the others up to return. Next the small bureau, an unfinished article on a new potion almost brought her to tears: these were always Severus at his best and it would forever remain incomplete. She gathers the writing and the working notes up, bound them together and stored them. Most of the private papers she glanced over then incendio'd keeping a few to deal with herself.

 

In the lowest drawer she found a somewhat familiar looking large cardboard wallet, after a second she recognized it as the cover of one of the class photographs Hogwarts used to take before the photographer died and was somehow never replaced. She opened it and gave a silent gasp, spellotaped over the photo was a sheet of clear material and on it Snape had inked out the faces of his dead classmates. Sirius Black and James Potter were totally invisible while Lily's face had the most delicate line drawn through it. Some macabre fascination made her pick up a quill a complete the task, 'X'ing over Avery, Remus, Muliciber and finally Severus himself. Looking at the handful of faces left untouched she did break down, most of this generation had destroyed themselves and pulled their children in to die in a war that should never have been fought. She lifted the marked sheet and looked at the youthful faces, remembered the children both sides had been and wept for the lost generation.

 


End file.
